Strength of hearts
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Esta vez el llanto fue profundo y los gritos fuertes. Incluso en la muerte, incluso tras haberlo dejado, Cora-san le sonreía, con esa misma sonrisa con la que lo alegraba, con la que lo consolaba, con la que le mostraba su magia una y otra vez, con esa sonrisa que siempre lo hacía sentir humano. Esta es la historia de como Bepo, Shachi y Penguin conocieron a su capitán.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Las palabras salieron instintivamente de su boca.

- Room.

Al instante pudo sentir todo a su alrededor con claridad, las personas a su alrededor, la ubicación de cada cosa, cada ser vivo y el cuerpo ya sin vida de Cora-san. Todo lo percibía como jamás lo había echo y al mismo tiempo sentía que hacerlo era algo totalmente natural. Miro a Doflamingo, su rostro mostraba sorpresa, tal vez era la primera vez que veía esta habilidad, la "magia" que le había dado Cora-san. Cuando su atención paso de la extraña área que había creado hacia él, reacciono una vez más por instinto, abrazando el cuerpo de su persona más preciada.

Con rabia y lagrimas gritó - ¡Shambles!

Al instante estaba al otro lado de la isla y aunque no estaba herido se sentía extremadamente agotado, esforzandose por no cerrar los ojos miro el cuerpo de Cora-san y la tristeza inundo todo su ser. ¿Cuatas veces había visto morir a quienes quería frente a sus ojos? ¿cuantas veces más tendría que pasar por esto? ¿Por qué, si sabía muy bien que los cadáveres no hablan, estaba allí, otra vez, tratando de que Cora-san abriera sus ojos?

Neciamente se aferro al cuerpo que ante el clima ya estaba helado, le hablaba, le gritaba, lo agito, todo con tal de que abriera los ojos. Sabía que no lo haría, pero no pudo evitar entre las lagrimas, con el dolor de la enfermedad y el de su propio corazón aferrase desesperadamente a la ilusión de que abriría sus ojos, que lo felicitaría por alejarlos de Doflamingo, que buscarían el bote y vivirían juntos, aún con el mundo en contra de ellos.

No supo cuanto rato paso así, tratando de despertar a Cora-san, pero cuando al fin ante el frío y el dolor perdía la conciencia vio algo, tal vez un poco más grande que él, acercase entre la nieve, con sus ultimas fuerzas se aferro protectoramente del cadáver de Cora-san, la frialdad de un cuerpo sin vida le parecía algo natural.

.

Abrió los ojos para ser recibido con un dolor abrumador, se encontraba acurrucado contra el cuerpo frío de Cora-san, estaba otra ves allí recostado con un cadáver, el cadáver de la única persona que aquella noche no debió haber muerto.

Las lagrimas volvieron a cubrir sus ojos, esta vez en menor cantidad, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a esto… No el dolor ya lo acompañaba desde hace mucho tiempo, era tanto dolor que estaba adormecido e incluso si quería llorar más fuerte no podía, estaba ahogado en su propia miseria.

Se sentó para mirar bien a Cora-san, al hacerlo un paño húmedo cayó de su frente y por primera vez cayó en cuenta que no sabía donde estaba, solo estaba seguro que no era en manos de Doflamingo. No podría estar con Cora-san si hubiera sido el quien lo encontró.

Con cariño y esta vez sin esperar nada tomo la mano de Cora-san y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el cuarto de una casa de madera, al parecer abandonada por la suciedad acumulada. El cuarto no tenía mucho, solo una cama donde estaban él con Cora-san y un velador, en este estaba un viejo cubo lleno de agua. Al no escuchar a nada ni nadie se dejo relajar.

Con cuidado dejo el paño que había estado en su frente sobre el velador, le llamo la atención lo caliente que estaba. Se sentó en la cama aun tomando la mano la mano de Cora-san y miro su rostro sin vida.

Esta vez el llanto fue profundo y los gritos como la primera vez que perdió a alguien. Incluso en la muerte, incluso tras haberlo dejado, Cora-san le sonreía, con esa misma sonrisa con la que lo alegraba, con la que lo consolaba, con la que le mostraba su magia una y otra vez, con esa sonrisa que siempre lo hacía sentir humano.

Sintió la puerta tras de si abrirse y un par de pies resonar apresuradamente contra el piso. No les prestó atención y como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo lloró el dolor, la soledad y por amor.

* * *

><p>Na: Bueno, les presentó una idea que se me vino a la mente mientras esperamos por el próximo capitulo del manga, nada canon y dudo mucho que con spoilers, ya que todo aquí es solo parte de mi imaginación. Solo constara de un prologo, un capitulo y un epilogo.<p>

¡Faltan historias con los piratas Corazón! Y como faltan aquí mi aporte.


	2. I

I

Con pasos lentos dos niños, uno de cabellos rojizos y otro con un sombrero que decía penguin, ninguno mayor a once años, salieron del cuarto. En la casa dejaron al niño de piel extraña dormir nuevamente junto al cuerpo, aunque quisieran, no lograban separarlo del cadáver y el olor en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse. Ya iba un día desde que la cosa los trajo y al igual que las personas del pueblo tras ser asesinada el frío descomponía lentamente el cuerpo.

Aún no sabían de donde había salido, pero no les molestaba tenerlo aquí, les servía de distracción para olvidar su soledad. A lo lejos ambos chicos vieron un hombre acercarse. El pánico se apodero de ellos, entre los dos podrían contra el chico en caso de que algo pasase, pero el hombre que venía no solo era grade también se acercaba volando. Rápidamente se escondieron entre las casas tras unas pocas cajas olvidadas, esperando que el hombre con el atuendo de plumas pasara volando.

TUD.

Con la respiración entrecortada miraron a la calle, se encontraron con el hombre mirándolos, una expresión macabra adornaba su rostro.

- Hmm, creí que no quedaba nadie vivo aquí.

Aquella sonrisa les helo la sangre y en sus ojos la lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse, para su suerte el hombre no parecía interesado en ellos, sino en el pueblo fantasma. Con calma observo los alrededores, aún con aquella tétrica sonrisa y tras mirar dentro de un par de casas se detuvo.

Ambos chicos habían logrado parar las lágrimas para ese momento, pero cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos no pudieron evitar abrazarse en busca de algún refugio.

- Díganme, ¿han visto a un niño con manchas blancas en la cara?

Ambos se quedaron paralizados del miedo, el hombre poseía un aura incluso más terrorífica que la de los bandidos que destrozaron el pueblo. Aunque quisieran ninguno podía articular palabra alguna.

El hombre perdió su sonrisa y al observarlos por unos leves minutos pareció perder el interés en ellos, dándose la vuelta los chicos apenas si escucharon sus últimas palabras.

- Ja, no importa, volverá a mí de todas formas.

Paso un tiempo antes de que los muchachos lograran levantarse de su sitio, el hombre no se veía por ningún lado, ni el cielo ni en la aldea. De algún modo habían logrado salir ilesos y aunque en su mente estuvo la duda de que podría querer con el chico dentro de la casa, pronto lo olvidaron, seguramente el niño había pasado por algo como ellos.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada y comenzaron a caminar, ya iba un mes desde que la aldea había sido atacada y que la isla pasara bajo el control de todo tipo de bandidos, desde marines corruptos hasta piratas. Era un mes desde que habían perdido todo y habían visto a sus seres queridos ser degollados y quemados vivos sin la más mínima compasión, tres semanas desde que habían enterrado los cadáveres.

De algún modo se encontraron a las afueras del pueblo, viendo los montículos. No eran muchos y ninguno tenía cruz, ni la más minina señal de que hubieran cuerpos enterrados aquí, no querían que nadie notara las tumbas fuera de aldea y que aún había gente viva en ella. Parados frente a ellos, desde el bosque la cosa los miraba atentamente, el extraño oso de pelaje blanco se encontraba como siempre en sus dos patas.

- ¿Cómo está?

Aún no se acostumbraban a oírlo hablar. Yazhi, el niño de cabellos rojizos, levantó los hombros indicando que no tenía idea y luego lo miró.

- Estaba despierto, pero ahora duerme.

Fue lo que dijo, ninguno sabía porque el oso lo había traído allí y tampoco sabían si el chico viviría. Tenía esas extrañas manchas blancas y una fiebre muy alta. Ellos solo podían recordar que sus madres le ponían un paño húmedo cuando tenían fiebre, no había nada más que pudieran hacer por el chico.

Sin decir otra palabra se retiraron dejando al oso en el bosque, entraron a una casa a ver si aún quedaba algo de comida. Al salir la primera estrella y ya sin ganas de hacer nada durmieron, tal vez mañana el niño ya estaría muerto.

.

A la mañana siguiente Umidori, el niño del sombrero, fue despertado por el sonido de una puerta al cerrase. Rápidamente se escabullo sin hacer ruido para mirar por la ventana, asegurándose de no ser visto vio al chico extraño parado en medio de la calle, su rostro no mostraba la tristeza de ayer, en cambio parecía serio, casi como un adulto con algo importante que hacer.

Aún sin hacerse notar volvió donde Yazhi, su cabello rojizo y largo estaba en su boca y babeado. Lo agito levemente.

- Hmm, ¿qué pa-

Rápidamente le puso una mano en la boca y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Ya en la ventana vieron que el chico miraba la aldea, parecía buscar algo. Con nerviosismo salieron de la casa, el sonido de la puerta llamo la atención del otro niño, este no parecía muy alegre de verlos, tenso en su lugar al igual que ellos. Se miraron un rato sin decirse nada, cuando el niño comenzó a moverse lejos de ellos Yazhi corrió hacia él.

- Espera, ¿estás bien?

Vio al niño detenerse y mientras se acerba con calma, Yazhi siguió hablando.

- ¿Ya no tienes fiebre? Creímos que morirías, aunque si sales de la aldea lo harás de todas formas, hay piratas en la isla.

El chico levantó una ceja y los miró.

- ¿Y porque estaría más seguro aquí que en otro lugar de la isla?

La voz del chico sonaba débil, Umidori puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, sabía que no tenía la fuerza para decir lo que había ocurrido. Tras dar un paso frente a Yazhi habló.

- Hace un mes llegó un grupo de piratas y mató a todos los habitantes, nosotros nos escondimos y nos salvamos, pero todo el mundo cree que no hay nadie aquí - Prefirió omitir el detalle del hombre aterrador.

El chico lo miró un buen rato, parecía inseguro o más bien, parecía no querer hablarles, algo sin embargo lo motivo a hacerlo.

- ¿Había un médico aquí?

Yazhi señalo una casa no muy lejos, tan solo tres edificios más al sur.

El chico comenzó a caminar, al pasar cerca de ellos se tambaleó y en un acto reflejo se acercaron para sostenerlo. El niño parecía sorprendido de sus actos, sin decir otra palabra lo llevaron hasta la casa. No vieron que hacía dentro, pero si escucharon sus gritos. Cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo dentro, preferían no meterse con el niño que dormía con los muertos.

Era ya de tarde y por algún motivo se encontraban nuevamente a las afueras de aldea viendo las tumbas improvisadas, tal vez verían al oso extraño otra vez. Era raro, como después de un par de día tan extraños ya ni la idea del oso parlante les era tan inaudita. Después de todo un oso parlante llego con un niño y un cuerpo, después de ellos llegó el hombre volador y ahora el extraño estaba en la casa del médico haciendo quien sabe qué.

Tal como en el día anterior el oso volvió a aparecer. Sin decir palabra le hicieron una señal para que los siguiera.

Aunque lo que les sorprendía más que nada, era que desde que hablaron con el niño ninguno sentía ese pesar que los había acompañado por un mes.

.

El oso abrió la puerta de la casa, ninguno parecía ver nada fuera de lo normal, no había rastro del chico tampoco. Se adentraron en la vivienda y tras buscar un poco encontraron la puerta de la habitación donde el medico antes atenía sus pacientes entre abierta.

Los tres contuvieron un grito al ver la cantidad de sangre en el piso y la cama donde reposaba el muchacho. Se acercaron, sin saber muy bien que había pasado, en la cama, cerca del niño vieron el cuchillo que solía usar el medico cuando ocurría algún accidente cubierto de sangre. Titubeantes los tres se acercaron al muchacho y para su sorpresa lo encontraron durmiendo, también notaron que las manchas blancas en su cara ya no eran tan grandes y que ya no estaba caliente.

El oso lo tomo con cuidado y lo llevo a la entrada de la vivienda. Lo puso en el sofá y con un trapo de la cocina le limpio la sangre del cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron allí mirando la escena, no sabían que había sucedido, solo que todo les era incomprensible.

- E-eres tú.

Oyeron un leve susurro, el niño estaba semiconsciente mirando al oso, este asintió y por primera vieron al niño sonreír, fue leve y pequeño, pero estaban seguros de haberlo visto.

- Gracias.

Los cuatro pasaron la noche en la misma casa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los dos chicos sintieron que la noche había sido cálida.

.

Esta vez no hubo ruido que los despertara, simplemente se encontraron los dos solos en la cama de la pieza principal, ni el oso ni el niño estaba con ellos. Curiosos, como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo salieron de la casa.

Ya afuera escucharon el sonido de una pala contra la tierra, el niño cavaba un hoyo y el oso lo miraba. No hacía falta preguntar para que era el agujero, ellos mismos ya habían cavado varios del mismo tipo. Imitando al oso, simplemente se quedaron allí en silencio.

Al poco rato el agujero quedo listo y observaron al chico traer el cadáver, con cuidado lo deposito en hoyo y lo tapó. Ellos se asombraban sin amargo del rostro del muchacho; serio, como si fuera algo de rutina, pero a la vez triste y respetuoso, como si cumpliera con una última tarea. Era extraño ver al niño no mucho mayor a ellos, que había llorado desconsoladamente hace un par de días tan solemne, en esos momentos se veía tan maduro como cualquier adulto.

No tenían idea de quién era el joven, ni tampoco la persona enterrada, pero estaba fuera de cuestionamiento que aquella persona le era importante; y tal vez por esa madurez en su rostro o tal vez porque ya se había desahogado el otro, ya no dejaba que la tristeza se apoderara de él y ninguna lagrima apareció en sus rasgos. Era como si el chico delante de ellos hubiera pasado por mucho, cosas incluso peores que ellos, pero de algún modo, en sus ojos, veían una fuerza que lo llevaba hacia delante.

Umidori miro a Yazhi y los dos comprendieron que al igual que con el oso, no había razón para temer del niño.

Este comenzó a caminar hacia la casa del médico y los tres los siguieron aún llevados por su curiosidad, el niño parecía no darles importancia. Dentro lo vieron dirigirse nuevamente a la sala para pacientes, allí tomo el cuchillo y lo lavó, se acercó a la cama y sacó las mantas rojizas dejándolas en el suelo, se dio unas vueltas por el cuarto y cuando no encontró lo que buscaba salió. Lo vieron buscar por los cuartos una y otra vez, parecía no encontrar lo que buscaba.

- ¿Te ayudo? Dime que buscas.

El niño se quedó completamente quieto mientras miraba al oso, ellos la primera vez que lo escucharon hablar no pudieron contener el susto y aunque el oso le había hablado ayer, parecía no recordarlo.

- Hablaste.

Dijo, como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

- Lo siento.

El oso bajo la cabeza y dejo caer sus brazos a un costado, ellos lo miraron, recordando que la primera vez había pasado lo mismo, solo que ellos habían estado tan asustados que solo ahora recordaron sus palabras. Se sintieron un poco mal por animal.

- Este bien, solo me sorprendí.

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca nadie en la aldea se había recuperado tan rápido, es más, la primera vez los aldeanos se asustaron tanto que echaron al pequeño oso a golpes. Los niños se sintieron aun peor al recodar eso, hasta el momento el oso jamás les había hecho nada y sin embargo todos lo trataban mal y quienes no, como ellos, le tenían miedo. Sin embargo ahora sabían que no había razón para ello, les pusieron una mano en el hombro y cando este los miró, asintieron en señal de aprobación.

- No sabía que los animales podían usar frutas del diablo.

- ¿Frutas del diablo? – Umidori repitió el extraño nombre, su amigo miró al niño con curiosidad.

El niño asintió, aunque esa mirada incomoda había vuelto a él, parecía que solo se mostraba con ellos, ya que al mirar al oso, volvió a sonreír levemente.

- Son frutas que dan poderes especiales, pero a cambio no puedes nadar.

- ¡Yo no puedo nadar!

El oso dijo asombrado y el niño asintió.

- ¿Entonces por una fruta hablas? – Yazhi miro al oso con asombro, ninguno de los imaginaba que existían una frutas como aquellas.

- Una vez en el bosque encontré algo, tenía hambre y me lo comí, desde entonces recuerdo poder hablar.

- Wow, me gustaría encontrar una de esas frutas – Yazhi río levemente con una mirada soñadora. No recordaba ver a su amigo reír desde hace tiempo y de algún modo se encontró a si mismo sonriendo.

Un sonido delante de ellos les llamo la atendían, el niño al parecer había entrado a otro cuarto mientras hablaban, dentro lo vieron abrir un armario y sacar sabanas de él. Así que eso buscaba.

Lo siguieron de vuelta al cuarto y lo vieron poner las sabanas en la cama, sin poder aguantar más su curiosidad Umidori habló.

- ¿Qué haces?

El chico paro todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro, parecía entre decidirse o no en hablarle, al final opto por ignorarlo. No pudo evitar sentirse mal ante eso, el oso pareció notarlo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Repitió.

El niño esta vez no se veía tan incómodo.

- Me preparo para operar.

- ¿Eh?

Se dejó oír al unísono. El niño simplemente suspiro y siguió con lo suyo, Yazhi dio un paso al frente, confusión escrito por toda su cara.

- Pero operar es lo que hacen los doctores.

- Yo estudio para ser doctor.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirando al extraño niño recoger distintas cosas de los gabinetes y dejarlas en una mesa al costado de la cama. Al terminar de organizar todo lo vieron elevar levemente la mano en el aire.

- Room.

Vieron con asombro y algo de pavor como una especie de tela azul parecía cubrir todo, incluso el aire y repentinamente una fuerza los expulso fuera del cuarto, el chico hizo otro gesto con su mano y la puerta se cerró. Se quedaron en el piso un rato, sin entender que había pasado, todo había sido incluso más bizarro que el oso.

Cuando comenzaron a escuchar gruñidos de dolor ambos amigos comprendieron lo que paso ayer y que probablemente el chico ahora mismo se aguantaba para no gritar. Tomaron al oso de oso de las manos y lo guiaron fuera de la casa. Al salir los tres se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban bajo el extraño campo azul, este parecía estar solo cerca del cuarto donde estaba el chico.

De repente un gruñido se dejó sentir de sus estómagos, recordándoles que no habían comido nada desde la mañana y por el oso que alternaba su miraba entre ellos y el cuarto donde habían estado, probablemente tampoco el niño. Juntos fueron a una casa cercana, donde sabía que aún quedaba comida.

Volvieron una par de horas más tarde, listos para preparar algo decente para comer, hasta donde llegaban sus habilidades de todos modos. Dentro de la casa ya no escuchaban al niño y tampoco veían el campo azul.

- ¿Puedes ir a verlo? – Le preguntó al oso – Parece estar más cómodo contigo que nosotros – Se apuntó a sí mismo y Yazhi.

El oso asintió y se dirigió al cuarto, dejaron las pocas cosas que traían sobre la mesa y se escondieron tras el sofá, el oso los miró un rato y tras hacerle señas para que los ignorara abrió la puerta

Esta vez el cuarto tenía mucho menos sangre, mejor dicho, se veía limpio y en la cama estaba el chico durmiendo nuevamente. Se acercaron al oso que continuaba mirado al chico, al llegar notaron que las sabanas estaban ligeramente manchadas con sangre al igual que el cuchillo que hace poco lo habían visto limpiar.

Con cuidado el oso lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo al sofá. Esta vez notaron numerosos vendajes en su cuerpo y las manchas blancas en su cara habían vuelto a hacerse pequeñas. Taparon al chico con una brazada limpia que encontraron y comenzaron a cocer un paquete de fideos.

.

Al poco rato el niño despertó, probablemente por el olor de la comida. Llevaba ¿cuánto? ¿Dos, tres días sin comer y a puro dormir?

Los miro con curiosidad, aunque era notorio que tenía hambre, simplemente se dedicaba a verlos. Al poco rato Yazhi pareció hartase de la situación, tomo un plato de la cocina, sirvió comida y se lo dejo en la mesa frente al sofá. El niño solo miraba el plato con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué?

El chico seguía mirando el plato y ninguno pareció entender su pregunta, tras otro rato en silencio el niño volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué me ayudan? Ustedes me trajeron aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Qué ganan con esto?

Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros, sin saber que responder. _¿Por qué?_ era justo lo que nadie parecía saber.

- En el bosque te veías triste y solo, acá no estabas solo – El oso respondió, mirándolos como si fuera lo más obvio y simple.

- Nosotros en realidad no hicimos nada, simplemente no parecías peligroso -Yazhi sonrío un poco apenado de su confesión.

El niño simplemente miro sus pies y apretó algo fuertemente en sus manos. Era el paño con el que intentaron bajarle la fiebre.

- ¿Y qué hay de Doflamingo? ¡Trabajan para él, ¿cierto? Sé que estuvo aquí!

Los tres se sorprendieron del súbito cambio de ánimo del niño, que generalmente tranquilo, ahora los miraba con furia.

- ¡No conocemos a ningún Doflamingo! – Umidori grito fuerte, de algún lado sacando coraje para ponerse frente a Yazhi. El oso, sin entender que pasaba se sentó en el piso mirándolos preocupados.

- ¡Claro que lo conocen, encontré una de sus plumas! – De su bolsillo saco una pluma de color rosado, las mismas del abrigo del hombre aterrador, el tipo que lo había estado buscando.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

- Si hablas del tipo de atuendo rosado, si vino al pueblo y buscaba por ti, también nos preguntó dónde estabas – Para este punto el niño parecía estar a punto de saltar y matar a alguno de los dos – Pero… pero después de lo que le hicieron a nuestra aldea y como mataron a todos… no-nosotros teníamos tanto miedo de los extraños que no pudimos decirle nada. ¡No sé qué pasa contigo y ese hombre, pero sabemos que tuvimos suerte que no nos pasara nada cuando no le hablamos por el miedo!

No se dio cuenta cuando paso, pero al final de todo se encontró llorando y temblando, Yazhi lo miraba preocupado y el niño ya no parecía enojado, tan solo había vuelto a su apariencia estoica. El oso los miraba sin entender que pasaba, pero parecía también querer gritar algo, solo que no sabía que.

- ¡Si te preocupa tanto ese tipo ve y búscalo!

Yazhi grito sorpresivamente, dando un par de pasos en dirección al chico, este lo miro fijamente y con rabia de nuevo en sus ojos.

- ¡Pero no molestes Umidori!

Por algún motivo esas palabras los calmaron a todos, el niño pareció entender que ellos no representaban ningún mal contra ellos y él se sintió contento de ver a Yazhi tratando de ayudarlo.

Le sonrío a su amigo y volvió a la cocina para servir comida a todos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si los osos comían fideos. Con los paltos en manos y patas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa junto al sofá y comenzaron a comer. El chico seguía mirando el plato sin decir nada, al percatarse que los otros comían pareció considerar si comer con ellos o no, al final un fuerte rugido por parte de su estómago pareció hacerlo decidir.

Terminaron de comer sin conmociones, mayormente al oso que con unas patas parecidas a sus manos comía con el tenedor y no su boca.

- Law.

Los tres miraron al chico, que repentinamente había soltado la extraña palabra.

- Trafalgar Law, ese es mi nombre.

Entiendo lo que quería decir, los otros dos sonrieron.

- Yo soy Yazhi – El niño de pelos rojizos se señaló a sí mismo – Y este es Umidori – Señalo a su amigo con la gorra de penguin.

Law asintió ante la presentación y los tres miraron al oso, este dejo de comer y los miró, hasta que pareció entender a que se referían.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por? – le preguntó Law.

- Yo no tengo nombre.

Los tres niños se miraron entre sí.

- Eso no está bien, todos merecen un nombre – Umidori se encontró diciendo sin darse cuenta que en algún momento empezó a ver al oso como un humano más. Los otros dos lo miraron y asintieron.

- Bepo – Dijo Law con seguridad, los tres miraron al niño que al parecer tenía el hábito de decir todo con una sola palabra – Tu nombre será Bepo - El oso sonrío y siguió comiendo, los demás lo imitaron.

Así pasaron al menos una semana, Law se encerraba en el mismo cuarto por un rato y luego volvía a salir, aunque con el paso de los días cada vez llevaba menos vendajes y las manchas blancas de su cuerpo desaparecieron completamente. Yazhi, Umidori y Bepo se dedicaron a jugar afuera y a buscar comida en las pocas casas que aún no habían revisado.

Durante esa semana los niños comenzaron a conocerse, descubrieron que Law efectivamente estudiaba para ser médico y que podía entender todos los textos complicados que en algún momento pasaron por l manos de doctor de la aldea. Descubrieron que Bepo sabía artes marciales de forma innata y que no tenía problemas en enseñarles a Yazhi y Umidori como defenderse.

Sin embargo, al final de esa semana, ya no podían negar que lo quedaba de comida no duraría mucho más.

* * *

><p>NA: Solo quiero decir que no creo que la fruta del diablo de Bepo le diera el poder de artes marciales o algo por el estilo, solo pienso que él las aprendio en algún momento y le enseño a Shachi (Yazhi) y Penguin (Umidori). Tal vez aprendieron los tres juntos, pero en mi cabeza, Bepo es mejor :P Bueno, solo Oda dira la verdad.<p> 


	3. Epílogo

Epílogo

Yazhi y Umidori cargaban con las dos bolsas que contenían sus provisiones, mientras tanto Law y Bepo iban delante de ellos asegurándose que no se toparan con ningún bandido, pirata o quien fuese. Sin mayores problemas lograron divisar un puerto donde varias embarcaciones estabas atrancadas.

Desde arriba del acantilado Law notó la falta del bote con el que había llegado junto a Cora-san, así como tampoco vio el barco de Doflamingo. Descartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en lo que tenían que hacer, conseguirían un bote y saldrían de esta isla.

Al menos conseguir el bote no parecía ser un gran problema desde que el lugar se había convertido en un punto de transacciones ilegales, incluso con la intervención de la marina diversos grupos iban y venían. No solo había grandes barcos, sino también pequeños botes, todos amarrados en espera de sus ocupantes.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie los viera fueron del bosque al puerto, escondiéndose entre los barriles y cajas mientras aprovechaban su baja estatura para pasar desapercibidos, hasta que se encontraron a unos pocos pasos de la más cercana de las embarcaciones.

Se miraron fijamente, asegurándose con las miradas de que todos estaban listos, se prepararon y cuando Law hizo una señal con la mano, corrieron tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas. Ya en pleno muelle no tenían donde esconderse y pronto llamaron la atención de unos cuantos bandidos y piratas. Lograron llegar a la pequeña embarcación, lanzaron sus provisiones en ella y mientras Law usaba sus poderes para noquear a los pocos que notaron su presencia y evitar que cualquier bala llegara a alguno de ellos o el bote, Bepo corto las cuerdas que ataban el bote, mientras ellos preparaban la vela. Cuando estuvieron listos Law salto al bote y emprendieron el viaje junto a los fuertes vientos del mar del norte.

Law se dejó caer exhausto y los tres lo miraron comprendiendo lo agotador de su poder. Lo habían visto usarlo bastantes veces desde que lo conocieron y siempre terminaba cansado tras usarlo. Sin embargo la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro les indicaba que no había problema, sin notarlo, esa sonrisa se les contagio. Los tres tomaron asiento y miraron al ancho mar, dentro de un par de días llegarían a una isla más grande y más poblada.

- Así que… ¿qué haremos cuando lleguemos? – Yazhi dejo la pregunta en el viento. Aunque llevarán unas semanas juntos, más allá de sus nombres y unos pocos gustos, en realidad no sabían nada de quienes estaban a su lado, exceptuado a Umidori, pero eso no significaba que supiera sus planes para el futuro.

- No lo sé, después de todo cuando lleguemos solo seremos un grupo de niños sin hogar y un oso, tal vez deberías esconderte Bepo, no creo que la gente de la isla te trate mejor que nuestros padres.

Bepo miro el fondo del bote, recordando bien las reacciones de los humanos.

- No tienes porque esconderte Bepo, tan solo quédate conmigo – Law dijo firmemente, esa sonrisa confiada aún en su rostro.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

- Por supuesto, si pasa cualquier cosa yo te protegeré. Después de todo ese es el deber de un capitán con su tripulación.

- ¿Capitán? – Yazhi lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- Capitán de mi tripulación pirata, tú puedes ser mi primer miembro Bepo.

- ¡Eh!

Los tres lo miraron con asombro, no solo por la forma natural en que hablaba de ser pirata, sino porque de algún modo ya había reclutado a Bepo en ella.

- ¿Por qué se sorprenden? Ya les había dicho que estaba en una tripulación pirata antes.

- Si, pero también dijiste que huías de la misma – Umidori le señalo.

- Pues no pienso ir con los marines ni nadie del gobierno cuando llegue, prefiero seguir siendo pirata.

Bepo sonrío ante esto y asintió con la cabeza, no cabía duda de que el oso ya formaba parte de la recientemente formaba banda pirata. Ellos aún pensaban en lo que había dicho, ¿irían con el gobierno o los marines tras llegar? No veían muchas opciones disponibles, pero estaban seguros de algo, ninguno de los dos quería separarse ni de Law, ni de Bepo, no ahora que al fin habían logrado salir del pueblo fantasma en el que habían vivido.

Estos parecieron notar su ánimo decaído y tras una exhalación desesperada de Law, este se puso el sombrero sobre los ojos y miro al mar.

- Si ustedes quieren, también pueden unirse a mi tripulación. No te molesta, ¿verdad Bepo?

- Para nada capitán.

Los dos miraron fijamente al muchacho notoriamente avergonzado frente a ellos. Al principio pensaban que Law los encontraba desagradables o algo por estilo, ya que usualmente ignoraba sus preguntas y evitaba hablarle, pero con el paso de los días, el chico dejo de hacerlo y empezó a dirigirles más abiertamente la palabra. Sin querer molestarlo no dijeron nada de su súbita timidez.

- Pero sabes, nuestros padres fueron atacados por piratas, no puedo decir que la idea ser uno me agrade y no creo que les gustaría que entráramos a una – Umidori dijo, mostrando cierta tristeza en su rostro. Law guardo silencio consiente de ese hecho, luego lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

- Aunque ir con los marines o algo así tampoco me emociona, después de todo nunca llegó nadie para ayudarnos ni arrestar a esos piratas.

- Tienes toda la razón, un grupo nos atacó y el otro nos abandonó – Yazhi asintió con la cabeza y miro el piso fijamente, como si meditara en algo – Espera… ¡entonces no podemos ir ningún lado! ¿Qué aremos solos? Dudo mucho que alguien nos de trabajo, ¡solo somos niños! Tampoco quiero que mis padres se sientan mal por unirme a una tripulación pirata – Termino en un susurro.

Ambos estaban seguros, querían seguir junto a sus amigos, pero el remordimiento en su conciencia les hacía difícil tomar la decisión. Preocupados se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, ninguna solución les venía a la cabeza.

- Si les es tan difícil, sean alguien más, alguien que no haga sentir mal a su familia y que pueda ser un pirata, así no tendrán que ir con el gobierno.

Ahora sus miradas no se separaban de Law.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Bepo le preguntó y ellos asintieron vigorosamente a la pregunta.

- Ya saben, muchas personas cambian cuando entran a alguna profesión, desde piratas hasta marinos, lo hacen porque dejan su antiguo yo atrás y comienzan como una persona totalmente distinta, sin lazos ni obligaciones. Es como empezar de nuevo, ¿porque no lo intentan? Si empiezan desde cero, no tendrían que preocuparse de sus padres, porque ustedes habrán dejado de existir y serán alguien más, otra persona.

Siguieron mirando un rato más a Law, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de decir. Tras unos minutos y ante la mirada enojada de Law por lo mucho que tardaban en comprender, asintieron levemente.

- ¿Quieres decir que resucitemos o algo así? – Umidori le dijo, tratando de poner en palabras lo que había entendido.

- Más bien como renacer.

- Pero como podríamos renacer, ¿conoces algún método para hacerlo como en los cuentos de terror?

- No creo que se refiera a algo tan literal Yazhi.

- Conozco un método – Law dijo tranquilamente y Yazhi sonrío triunfante ante esto.

- Solo tienen que cambiar de nombre, su viejo nombre son sus yo de ahora, entonces el nuevo nombre es lo que ustedes quieran ser.

- Eh, creí que sería algo más complicado y tétrico – Yazhi miro al piso haciendo un mohín decepcionado y Bepo se río a sus expensas.

- Soy malo para los nombres y tú también, como cuando encontraste esa rana y la querías conservar de mascota y la llamaste rana – Umidori señalo preocupado.

- ¡Era un buen nombre!

- ¡No era un nombre, era su especie!

- Así que por eso me llamabas oso, pensé que no te gustaba Bepo.

- Lo siento, estaba acostumbrado a decirte oso.

- Ves, eres malo para los nombres.

- Entonces yo les daré un nombre – Law llamó su atención.

- Oh, ¿eres bueno en eso? – Yazhi lo miró emocionado y Umidori negó con la cabeza ante la facilidad que tenía para abandonar el tema siempre que iba perdiendo.

De algún modo se encontraban siguiendo el plan de Law, pero la verdad era que no les molestaba. Esa extraña presencia del chico los había llevado a seguirlo hasta aquí, pero no importaba con lo que viniera, simplemente se sentía bien seguirlo y en el fondo, sabía que su familia querría que fuera feliz.

- Sí, pero lo haré con una condición – Todos los ojos estaban sobre Law – Tiene que unirse a mi tripulación.

Y allí estaba, no podían decir que no lo veían venir. Ambos sonrieron, si iban a seguir esta idea, mejor hacerlo con el par que tenían al frente.

- Ok – Dijeron al unísono. Law sonrío levemente y con su dedo señalo a Yazhi.

- Desde hoy eres Shachi y tu Penguin.

Los dos lo miraron, Shachi sonaba casi igual que Yazhi y Penguin era la palabra escrita en la gorra de Umidori.

- Mentira – Dijo "Shachi" aún más decepcionado que con el método de resurrección – Si suena casi igual que mi nombre.

- Ex-nombre.

- ¡Lo que sea! Y Penguin es solo la palabra en el gorro de Umidori – Expresó en voz alta.

- Realmente no entendiste la idea, él es Penguin - Law miró aburrido y se apoyó sobre Bepo, este solo lo dejo mientras miraba divertido a "Shachi". Este último no dejaba de verlo con la boca abierta, ¡si era muy poco original! A su lado de repente escucho una risa estridente.

- De… ¿de qué te ríes Umidori?

- No Shachi, mi nombre es Penguin, ¿cierto capitán?

Law volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo derrotado bajo la cabeza. Bueno, al menos su nombre le recordaba el viejo, así sentía que no olvidaría a su familia… tal vez no era tan mal nombre después de todo.

- Je – Shachi llamó la atención de los tres y los miro con decisión en sus ojos – Lo siento capitán, creo que me golpee en la cabeza al subir al bote, por un momento pensé que mi nombre no era Shachi – Termino con una gran sonrisa y los demás asintieron.

- Pero hay algo que me gustaría saber – Bepo ladeo ligeramente la cabeza mientras miraba a su capitán.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Law dejo de apoyarse sobre él y lo miro.

- Pues, yo creía que los piratas se ponían nombres para que no los confundan, ¿cuál es el nuestro?

Era la primera vez que veían una sonrisa tan grande y alegre proveniente de su capitán – Somos los piratas Corazón.

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno aquí termino, aunque con el capítulo de esta semana siento a Law OCC la historia la tenía lista desde la semana pasada y decidí no cambiarla. Al menos la última parte siento que calza con lo de la sonrisa y el nombre :) Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.<p>

Algunos datos curiosos.-

Yazhi: Un poco

Umidori: Ave oceánica (seabird)

Shachi: Ballena asesina

Penguin: Pingüino (:P)


End file.
